


Backstabbed

by Bandgeek18



Series: Conversations That Should've Happened [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall trusted Heckyll. Kendall liked Heckyll. But Heckyll wasn't who he said he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the Dino Charge writers' job for them and exploring Kendall's feelings about Heckyll after "Nightmare in Amber Beach".

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers Dino charge

_*Italic indicates thought_

" _Heckyll's not our friend! He made you all fall asleep and stole your energems!"_

Shock coursed through Kendall as she stood in front of her lab equipment. She stared at the computer equipment without actually seeing it. Her mind kept going over what had just happened before the battle. Heckyll was Snide. Heckyll, who'd saved her from getting hit by a car. Quirky Heckyll who said hi to her every morning and flashed her that amazing smile of his. Heroic Heckyll who'd protected Riley at his own risk.

_"She hasn't slept in days! You're delusional! Shelby, come now! We're all friends here! Kendall reached for her energem, only to discover that it was gone. Her heart started racing even faster. There had to be a mistake._

Kendall had always been amazed at his kindness and loyalty to the Rangers; even if he was just their co-worker. Heckyll seemed so open and undertdanding. He was obviously brave. She'd never been able to resist him. Just like the Rangers he'd seeped through the cracks in her demeanor little by little. Gaining her trust every time he helped Tyler pick up after the lunch rush, or take over their duties when they had to run off the battle. And every time he smiled at Kendall, part of her brain had tried to find a flaw in him. But he was too sincere. To genuine. He oozed confidence and sincerity, which only drew the purple ranger to him more. He was strange yes, but she felt she'd become the expert on strange in the last few months.

_"Yeah right! That's what you want us to think! Ever since you saved Ms. Morgan!"_

It was the perfect plan really. Save her to throw her off about another new coming into their lives. Then act as an innocent traveler looking for a job so that he could spy on them. Just by working in the cafe he'd learned their names, their personalities, everything a villain needed to take down the team. He'd gotten close enough to get inside their base. Close enough to make Kendall drop her guard around him. He'd played them as pawns in his game. Tricked them with a lie designed to get within their ranks. And they'd fallen for it.

_"Heckyll is this true?!"_

All the evidence had been right there in front of her. Their energems off their necks. The destroyed pillow with the sleeping spell. She was a scientist. Evidence was her gospel. But she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe tang Heckyll had worked his way past her attempts to protect the Rangers. That he could smile to their faces one hour; then turn around and send a monster to kill them the next. She didn't want it to be true. She didn't want Heckyll to be evil.

_"No! I don't....work....for...Snide! I am Snide!"_

But Heckyll was evil. More than evil, he was....psychopathic. He'd charmed his way into Kendall's heart and tore it out with one motion. He'd never cared about her, or any of the other Rangers. All he cared about was the power of the energems. Kendal closed her eyes as a thousand thoughts raced through her head. She'd trusted him with her Rangers. Their lives were important to her. They mattered just as much as they world they protected. But Heckyll hadn't seen that. He'd only seen the humans standing in his way of the energems.

Kendall's fist balled in anger. She wouldn't let it happen again. No one would get this close to their energems. No one would get this close to her. Heckyll had made her look like a fool. But she wouldn't be fooled again. "You made a big mistake Heckyll." She grabbed her notebook and started sketching out her new idea. "I'm going to make sure we beat you. You'll regret the day you double-crossed me."


End file.
